


Love & Scarecrows

by for_t2



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Home Farm, Jealousy, Post-Canon, Puns & Word Play, Slime Goblins, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Catra's all alone on the farm today, and sometimes the war has a way of creeping back on you





	Love & Scarecrows

The war was over. All the pain and betrayal, the battles and blood, it all seemed like so long ago. But it always managed to come back. To seem like yesterday again.

It was just supposed to be another day on their little farm, another day in their ambitious attempts to restore the lands they grew up on, to bring life to the Fright Zone. But it’s been a long long time since life was that simple.

Adora had been called away at some stupid hour in the morning, because _they_ just can’t deal with a minor crisis without the glorious supreme leader She-Ra, and as much as she’s supposed to be okay with it, as much as she’s trying to be okay with it, it still makes Catra’s skin burn. It brings back all the hate and the anger and the loss. It brings back that feeling, that fear, that they might never see each other smile again.

But Catra wants – needs – to be better. And so she puts her mind elsewhere. There’s a never-ending list of chores to be done. Including cleaning the house properly for the first time in… a while. Because as charming as Adora’s obliviousness can be, it doesn’t always make for the best combination with Catra’s impatience.

And that’s when she finds it. She runs the runs the red fabric through her fingers. Makes herself feel every one of the holes and the stains. It’s as harsh as she remembers the Horde being. But there’s still so many good memories there. It still feels so right. Besides, she guesses, she might as well try and take some comfort in the past she knows they’ll never really be able to let go.

And then it hits her.

That’s when Catra makes the second best decision of her life.

*****

The front door creaks as normal when Adora pushes it open. The table tips just slightly as usual when she slumps her face down on it. “Ughhhh,” she groans. “Can you believe they needed me to go after slime goblins? Slime goblins! I didn’t even know that was…”

The room’s missing something. The one thing that’s always supposed to be there.

“Catra?”

*****

Adora storms out into the field, sword held high. “Catra!” She doesn’t get the answer she’s looking for. “Catra!” But she’s not fucking giving up. “Cat — Aiiii!”

Her shriek could pierce the heavens when she runs into it. A demon monster thingy the likes of which Adora’s never seen before. Bits poking out from everywhere, a face that’s hardly a face, the dead stare from it’s dark eyes, the misshapen asymmetry that makes her want to squirm. It’s even got her old Horde jacket. “Catra!”

Lounging at its feet, Catra looks entirely too relaxed. Too smug. Later, she’s going to explain the concept of a scarecrow to Adora, and Adora’s eyes are going to light up just like they did when she found out what a snowman was, and she’s going to spend the next week trying to build the perfect one, but first, Catra’s totally going to milk this moment for every bit she can get.

“What the hell is that?”

Catra smirks. Gives her that special, infuriating, irresistible, smirk. “Hay Adora.”


End file.
